


Land of the Free, God of the Sun

by aurorakitty5



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred America and Apollo, America isn't really America, Apollo is sad, But he is, Crossover, Gen, Greece and his cats are good bois, Prussia is the exception, also, and they don't know that he exists, but he's sticking his nose where he shouldn't, i'm mixing the traditional Greek myth with the PJO myth, it's all confusing for them, so Apollo doesn't know there are new versions of the gods, the nations are kinda assholes, the thing is, there are three different personalities of America, you'll learn why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: America has been a cover for Apollo ever since he lost touch with his family, but events begin to line up that make him doubt whether or not he should keep his cover, or if he should reveal who he really is.





	1. The Sun Still Watches Over The American Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have some of my writing block removed, but i'm sorry to say that my large Naruto fic is still being worked on. Here is a Hetalia one in the meantime, while I cry over the fact that the next chapter of the Naruto fic isn't finished.

* * *

 

America had a secret, one of the only ones he was planning on keeping until his dissolution.

 

He was Apollo.

 

Sure, he did represent the United States of America, but that was after his following was dwindled to almost nothing over millennia. While China boasted about being the oldest nation, America held the title of being one of the last gods left on earth. His sister Artemis (or Diana, depending on the time period) had been the last family member who left, going to the heavens where Orion was. Apollo had never cared for the rest of his Olympian family, and his mother Leto was long gone.

 

Apollo grimaced, walking slowly down the hall to the meeting room. He was late, and he wasn't in the mood to hear the taunts and jeers. It was the anniversary of his sister’s passing to the heavens, and he usually had the day to himself to mourn, but against his wishes, the nation's planned a meeting. Apollo sighed once he reached the door, pasted on a smile, and forged a happy aura.

 

“The Hero is here!” America shouted, grin empty of any feeling.

 

“America! You’re late! As a member of this assembly…” England began, yelling angrily at America who just whistled and walked over to his chair.

“Yo, Iggy, don't get your panties in such a twist. I'm only late by,” America quickly glanced down to his watch, “five minutes. ‘Sides,” he stretched, smiling in satisfaction at the noise it caused and the resulting twitches and grimaces the nation's around him showed.

 

“I have something important to do today, but y’all didn't care about that did you?” America said, raising his eyebrow at the lack of a response from any of the nations.

 

“Just as I thought. Germany, would you start the meeting?” Germany, startled out of his thoughts when America addressed him, nodded hesitantly. He smiled.

 

“Glad that's all settled, I guess. Now, start the meeting, and kill me softly.” America said, leaning back into his chair.

 

England grumbled, but turned his attention to Germany.

 

After making sure none of the nations were paying attention to him (especially Greece, that sneaky bastard), America lowered his mask enough to let Apollo out. Rolling his eyes at the nation presenting, Apollo subtly conjured dice to flick, mimicking coin flipping. Taking out his laptop, he opened a new tab and began to research a topic he recently became focused on. Occasionally glancing up, he jotted down notes and tried his best as to appear like he was paying attention and taking notes on the topics of the presentations, which while unusual and uncommon, wasn't a total stretch of the imagination.

 

Rolling his eyes at an occasional idiotic presentation, Apollo prepared himself for the meeting to end, making sure to get rid of the dice, which at that point were right next to his laptop, and to put his laptop away and fade into his persona once again. Making sure to grin obnoxiously when Germany called break, America ran out of the room as quickly as possible, narrowly missing any of the other nations walking out.

 

After taking the stairs, America finally stepped into the lobby of the meeting place and after looking around for any nation or human, left the building and turned into an alleyway, making sure to pull the godly magic around his hiding spot to make it impossible for any nation to find him, with the exception of Greece. Snapping his fingers and adjusting his newly created baseball hat, Apollo finally walked out of the alley, making sure to keep his entrance into the busy sidewalk as smooth as possible. Calmly walking, he made his way to a nearby restaurant, taking off his jacket.

 

“Hello.” he said politely. “A table for two?” the receptionist nodded, quickly grabbed two menus, and led Apollo to a table. Thanking the receptionist, Apollo picked up his menu, held it to his face, and after waiting a bit, slowly lowered it, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Gilbert, hello.” The albino smirked, and picked up the other menu.

 

“Yes, hello Alfred.” Apollo slightly grimaced, but it was one of fond annoyance. Glancing around and waving down a server for some quick refreshments, Apollo quickly brought out his godly powers to talk business with Prussia. Darting his eyes around the restaurant, Apollo finally felt comfortable with taking off his snapback, revealing a small glowing light on top of his head.

 

“Stupid mini sun, never goes out.” Apollo murmured, quickly bringing his hand up to pat at the glowing orb, which had begun flitting around his head. Prussia laughed, earning a glare from Apollo, before changing his face into a more serious one.

 

“Do you have any new information on the threats some nations have been receiving?” he asked. Apollo shook his head, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“I have indeed heard of somethings, but they haven't made sense to me.” At that, Prussia raised an eyebrow, but motioned Apollo to go on. “My source has heard of a group of people sending out the threats. However, the part that I don't understand is that they are not human. They seem to have some sort of powers, and while I am in hiding, I cannot go and see if there is any divine interference. They all seem to be located in England, which is unusual, seeing as he often has strict watch on any portion of his citizens that he thinks are potentially dangerous, like that group a few years back. That had to be the toughest memory wipe I have had to do since Zeus was still reigning ‘King of the Gods’!” Apollo laughed, rolling his eyes in exasperation as Prussia only seemed to be focused on the actual information given.

 

“A group in England, hmm? I'll have to go ask Mattie to ask if there is anything going on, seeing you and your “FACE” family are more the “FEC” family.” Prussia twisted his lips apologetically as Apollo shrugged.

 

“Eh, not like I could actually get too close to them, eh?” Apollo chucked bitterly, “Though I wish I could sometimes, ya know?” he asked rhetorically, resting his chin between his hands.

 

Snapping his fingers, he saw their previous waiter from before let out a small sigh of relief as he walked to where the two were seated, in stark contrast to him seemingly wandering around the restaurant for them. Politely smiling, Apollo ordered a salad, and waited for Prussia to finish ordering in order to take out what looked like a graphing calculator. In reality, past the enchantment that Apollo put on it, it was an energy detector. All it did was monitor energies that Apollo inputted as “dangerous” or “caution” and if it found one, the coordinated would pop up and a small mini map of the area would show up, with the “dangerous” energies marked by a red dot, and the “caution” energies marked by a yellow dot. It was one of the last things Hephaestus gave him before he started becoming Vulcan.

 

Ignoring Prussia's smirk, Apollo turned it on and let it search for anything. Placing it down momentarily in order to grab a piece of bread, Apollo startled when he saw that it had an incoming group of eight yellow dots, only one of which Apollo knew was Prussia's. Inhaling violently, Apollo frantically got rid of his hat, put the energies detector into an empty space pocket, and pushed the mini sun into his hair, making it disappear and turn his hair into an even more impossibly blond color. Snapping his fingers, his outfit changed into what I was when he left the building, and finally let out a breath when he heard voices in the front of the restaurant.

 

Slouching in his chair and pulling on his mask, America smiled emptied when he heard footsteps approaching the table.

 

“America.” he heard a voice say, and glanced up from looking at the bread basket into the eyes of the nations gathered around the table one former nation and a god in disguise sat. Apollo grimaced behind his façade.

 

“Hello Russia.”

 

* * *

 


	2. (Fuck a) Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nations are too nosy, and this just in: Prussia and America are close bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo, I am back again with another chapter. This one is shorter, but I guess more stuff happens here.

* * *

 

 

“Hello Russia.” America said blandly, shooting looks of annoyance at the shifting nations around his table. Russia smiled, causing the American to frown.

 

“Ah, yes. _Amerika_. It seems like you are hiding something from the rest of us nations, _da_?” Apollo felt rage flow through him for a split second, but it immediately turned into ice. Feeling his face morph into a scowl, America took a long inhale and exhale before speaking.

 

“Obviously you seem to all be concerned over something that is non-existent. If I didn’t know you better _Rossiya_ ,” Apollo sneered, no longer putting up the thin veneer of a mask, “i’d say you were looking for trouble.” America turned to the stock-still nations still surrounding the table, raising an eyebrow. “Well, if you’re going to be here to disturb me on my _break_ might I add, you might as well come clean about what you’re supposedly worried about.” Noticing the glances the nations threw towards England, Apollo readied himself for what would hit a little _too close_ to the truth.

 

“Er, well,” England stuttered, hesitating to look America in the eyes, “we’ve noticed that you’ve been disappearing right after the meetings and yet somehow ending up back in you country before anyone else does. We've also noticed an increase of secrecy from your government concerning _something_ , and we are all curious.” Throughout England’s little talk, America noticed that the rest of the countries were nodding their heads in agreement, and that specifically the “FEC” family was watching him intensely, as if while England was talking he would spill everything.

 

Apollo growled.

 

Not happening.

 

On a base level, Apollo understood that they were probably concerned due to their _familial bond_ , but ever since Artemis/Diana passed, Apollo hadn’t had anyone to call family in the nations. In current times, the only family he considered were Tony, America Cat, and the weird mochi thing that Apollo assumed was Mochi America. None of them were humanoid.

 

“Well.” America began, crossing his legs under the table, “It seems like what you’re telling me is that I don’t have a right to privacy and the ability to do things that I feel shouldn’t be shared with _you_ ” Apollo spit out, before grabbing his knife that he kept hidden on his leg, and stabbing it into the table. Rolling his eyes at the jumps from the surrounding nations, excluding Russia, he stood up, and after passing Prussia the money to pay for the meal and extra to pay for the repairs for the table, Apollo began to leave, only to come face to face with Canada in the doorway.

 

Smiling condescendingly, Apollo pushed passed him and walked out into the street, making sure to use only the smallest amount of godly magic to allow him to blend into the crowds walking past the restaurant, intent on making it out of the area as quickly as possible and to return to his closest house as his primary objective. Hearing the scrambling from the nations inside the restaurant, Apollo smirked once again before snapping his fingers and teleporting to his house.

 

-Back in the restaurant-

 

England rounded on the Prussian who was attempting to sneak out the door in the rush of the other nations.

 

“Prussia!” he barked, quickly gaining the attention of the other nations and causing Prussia to let out a string of curses before trying to bolt out of the room, only to be caught by France and Spain with frowns on their faces. Sighing in dramatic agony, Prussia made his way back to the table and sat down, hand placed underneath his head.

 

“What was that _mon ami_?” France asked, walking over to the table where the Prussian sat. Prussia rolled his eyes before responding, aware of all the eyes on him.

 

“Listen, it might seem like something to get involved in, but Alfred doesn’t want any of you to get involved. He told me because I found out on accident and he trusts me enough to not spill anything, but i’m the only one he’s told. Also,” Prussia waved his arm at all the nations around, “not really a good place to ambush him. Even _I_ know not to bring so many people.” Canada opened his mouth to speak, but England beat him to it.

 

“Listen Prussia, -”

 

“No! You listen England!” Prussia snapped. “You can’t go along and let anyone who wants anything out of Alfred do their thing, especially Russia!” England winced, before Russia spoke.

 

“ _Da_ , but I was concerned for him.” Prussia scoffed. “I’m sure you were. However,” Prussia sent a look at the nations, “that does not mean that any of you have the right to intrude on a private meeting and demand answers, not even his _family_. If you want answers, don’t force them out of him, and give him a reason to trust you. That’s all. Goodbye.”

 

And with that, Prussia stood up and walked to the door without obstruction. Once onto the street, he sent a message before starting the walk to his hotel. It read:

 

_Code Yellow: Unknowns attempting to gain the secrets of old. Stay low._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future chapters, i'll include the last line from the previous chapter as the first line in the new chapter. Title is taken from a P!ATD song
> 
> Also, ask me anything on my Curious Cat!- https://curiouscat.me/aurorakitty5

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to make this a PJO and Hetalia crossover, but I guess it is now.


End file.
